Conrad (Video Game)
Conrad is a main character who appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a bartender at Prescott and the boyfriend of Francine. Although Conrad acts as a voice of reason, his methods of reasoning can be more rash than expected. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Conrad's life before the outbreak began, except that he knew of Javier García's career ban from baseball and that he had a child. Post-Apocalypse During some point of the apocalypse Conrad, found and joined the Prescott were he served as a Bartender. Its unknown if he met Francine before the apocalypse or met her at some point during the apocalypse. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Conrad is seen in his bar at Prescott playing Poker with Francine. He the notices Javier walk in, recalling the man's ban from baseball. They begin talking, Javier eventually joining in their game of Poker. Regardless of how Javier handles the game, Conrad offers him a drink. Shortly after, Conrad hears a gunshot, drawing his shotgun from the wall and charging into Eli's store, only to find him dead and a girl, Clementine, holding a gun. He orders her to drop it, holding her at gunpoint until Tripp arrives and takes her away. If Javier tries to cover for Clementine, Conrad will insult him for causing a disturbance in his bar. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Conrad appears once more in Prescott making maintenance repairs to the wall. A returning Javier asks him if he had seen Gabe, the man replying he saw him exit the town shortly before. Not long after, Conrad joins Tripp, Javier and Clementine at the top of the wall upon hearing a hostile group approach the gate demanding Javier. Conrad and the others refuse until one member reveals they had captured Francine, trouncing her as a way of convincing them to change their mind. Fearing Francine's life, Conrad begs Javier to go down. Regardless of Javier's choice, Francine is killed, causing Conrad to open fire, prompting the group to attack Prescott. During the attack, Conrad manages to make it to Tripp's van, as does Clementine. The group speeds away from Prescott as it falls to the New Frontier and a herd of walkers attacks. They drive several miles before stopping to regroup with Javier's family, who also escaped. Conrad stands a distance from the group, privately grieving the loss of Francine. When Javier attempts to console him, he angrily retorts back that Javier was the reason Francine was shot either because he led them to the town or didn't surrender himself to them. (Determinant) His rage growing, he shoves Javier, inadvertently causing Gabe to deter him with a pistol. Conrad, stricken with grief, orders him to do it. However, Tripp talks the boy down, Gabe warning Conrad not to hurt Javier again. Overwhelmed, Conrad collapses against the van in tears. The night passes, Conrad joining the others in their journey to another settlement, Richmond. However, they reach a blockade in the road, deciding to send Eleanor and Kate ahead while Conrad and the others attempt to create a path for their vehicles. Despite trying to do so, a herd of walkers appear, forcing Conrad and the others to flee to the roof of a nearby building. Once there, the group get into a heated argument regarding their situation only to stop when Javier notices someone watching them. Cautious, Conrad draws his shotgun while Javier scouts the other building. However, Javier is cornered by the man, who possesses a gun. Conrad and the others quickly proceed to surround the man, revealed to be called Jesus. Despite the man trying to convince them he meant no harm, Conrad remains wary regardless of whether Javier has Jesus tied up or not. Through Jesus' advice, they proceed through a subway tunnel to reach Richmond. Along the way, Conrad overhears Clementine confessing being a member of the New Frontier to Javier. The group soon encounter walkers, alarming Conrad enough that he fires his shotgun, forcing the group to flee to an abandoned carriage. They make it through, though Conrad secretly stays behind with Javier while Clementine and Gabe hold the door. The door secured, Conrad holds Clementine at gun point, revealing he had heard her and Javier's conversation about the New Frontier. Regardless of Javier's action, Conrad takes Gabe hostage in an attempt to persuade Javier to make Clementine their bargaining chip to get into Richmond. Though Conrad's intentions are good, they're executed poorly. If Javier concedes, Conrad lets Gabe go while marching Clementine outside in-order to bargain with the New Frontier. However, If Javier resists, he shoots Conrad clean in the head, killing him. (Determinant) Conrad then regroups with Tripp and Jesus, revealing his plan to use Clementine as a bargaining chip in order to get into Richmond. They traverse through the town, finding Kate abandoned in Tripp's vehicle but Eleanor no where in sight. They soon reach the gates of New Richmond, Conrad forcing Clementine forward to communicate with Max. He remains hostile to the group throughout the debate, refusing to drop his weapon. When the leader, David, comes out, Conrad watches on as Javier recognizes his brother. "Above The Law" Conrad appears in this episode if Javier agreed to his plan. After David takes Kate and Gabe to the hospital in Richmond, Conrad, Javier, Tripp, Clementine and Paul are taken to a quarantine room where they meet up with Eleanor. After the others discuss David's surprise connection to Javier and the potential problems, Conrad claims that this doesn't change his priorities. He's going to find Badger and says that the New Frontier better not get in his way. David arrives and asks for Javier to come with him while the others stay in the quarantine room. After being kicked out of Richmond on Joan and Clint's orders, they decide to follow a map to a warehouse provided by David. When dividing up the weapons, Conrad tells Javier to keep one of the guns they provided as an apology for what he did in the tunnel. Javier can accept his request, make him take the gun, or Tripp will give it to Conrad if Javier takes too long. (Determinant) They follow the star and run into a herd of walkers when they eventually reach the warehouse. If Conrad was given the gun, he will get in the warehouse with the others. However, if Javier kept the gun, Conrad will be devoured by walkers just before he can get in (Determinant). David arrives and they discover that the warehouse is full of supply boxes that comes from settlements that were apparently raided by the New Frontier. Not long after, Max, Badger, and Lonnie arrive at the warehouse to stock more supplies, they ambush them and the trio splits, Paul and Clementine go after Lonnie while Conrad and the others deal with Max and Badger. When Javier incapacitates Badger, Conrad and Tripp arrive and Conrad kicks Badger in the head reminding him he killed Francine with Badger replying that she was nothing. Conrad can then watch Javier or Tripp kill Badger, let him turn, or be given the chance to kill Badger himself. If Conrad is chosen to kill Badger, he will tell Badger he is nothing and shoot him in the head. After they take Max captive, they learn Joan was the one ordering raids on peaceful communities, including Prescott. They later learn Lonnie escaped back to Richmond and the group, minus Paul, head back to confront him and Joan. Conrad accompanies Tripp and Javier to get Eleanor, Kate, and Gabe to safety. "Thicker Than Water" Conrad will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier and was given the gun. "From the Gallows" Conrad will appear in this episode if he did not get killed in the previous episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Conrad has killed: *Badger (Determinant) *At least a few unnamed member of the New Frontier (One is Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies Death (Determinant) (Ties That Bind - Part 2) Killed By *Javier García Conrad holds Gabriel hostage as a way of convincing Javier to let Clementine be their prisoner. Javier refuses, drawing his gun and shooting Conrad to keep his nephew alive and Clementine free. Death (Determinant) (Above The Law) Killed By *Walkers *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Javier García (Indirectly Caused) After making it to the warehouse, the group attempts to block off any form of entrance due to the oncoming walkers, Javier then is tasked the job of finding a way into the warehouse before the fence gives and the walkers flood in. Once Javier manages to get the garage door to the warehouse open, each member of the group begins abandoning their post on the fence in order to get to safety inside of the warehouse. Due to this, the fence gives out and walkers flood inside, approaching the warehouse. Clementine, Paul, Javier, and Tripp all make it inside of the warehouse, Conrad is the last one to make his way to the door with no weapon to shoot the oncoming walkers. As he is crawling in, one of the walkers grab him by the leg in an attempt to pull him out from under the door. Conrad grabs onto the carjack that was wedged between the door in an attempt to save himself. Tripp attempts to help him, but by the time Tripp makes it to Conrad, it is already too late as the walkers manage to pull both Conrad and the car jack out from underneath the door, the garage door slams shut and Conrad who is trapped outside with a swarm of walkers, is devoured. (Determinant) Death (Determinant) (Thicker Than Water) Killed By *Himself *Unnamed New Frontier soldier (Caused) *Kate García (Accidental) In her attempts to reunite with Javier, Clementine and Gabriel (Determinant), Kate arrives hastily in an armored truck but is diverted when a member of the New Frontier tosses a molotov cocktail at the truck - causing Kate to head straight in the direction of Javier and the others. If the player takes too long to dodge the incoming truck, Conrad will sacrifice himself and step in to shove Javier out of the way, getting himself killed. Non-Canon Deaths If Javier fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Conrad to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and result in a game over. Javier will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Conrad can die. Conrad Non-Canon Tunnel.jpg.png|Killed by walkers. Relationships Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" (Determinant) *"Thicker Than Water" (Determinant) *"From the Gallows" (Determinant) Trivia * Conrad is the first character in the series to be continuously determinant throughout the episodes he appears in. **He is the only character to have a determinant death in multiple episodes and still be alive. Category:Determinant Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Prescott Category:Depressed